1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices, and more particularly, to liquid crystal display devices having an improved electrostatic discharge structure.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, liquid crystal display devices have been developed with have the convenience of portability and clear large screens. Thus, thin and durable liquid crystal display devices are required, and to this end, liquid crystal display devices covered with a chassis are preferred.
However, static electricity may easily flow into the above-described liquid crystal display devices from the outside through the chassis. The static electricity from the outside is several to several tens of kV. If this static electricity is not grounded safely, electronic components of the liquid crystal display devices may be greatly damaged. However, if a complex ground line is formed using a conductive tape or electromagnetic interference (EMI) pigments to solve this problem, the costs for manufacturing the liquid crystal display devices and manufacturing slim liquid crystal display devices may be adversely affected.
Accordingly, there is need for liquid crystal display devices having a simple structure in which static electricity flowing through the chassis is safely grounded.